


Distractions

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Blushing, Burns, Cute, Cute Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship, Eyes, F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, First Love, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Hands, Heterosexuality, Hobbies, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing It Better, Living Together, Long Hair, Love, Male Mikasa Ackerman, Modern Era, Pain, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rare Pairings, Read, Reflection, Romance, Rule 63, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Jean Kirstein, Tea, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worry, jeankasa - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: He was the most handsome person she had ever met. So strong, so handsome, complex and full of faults, human. Making her wish she could understand him more. Yet is happy with the way things are





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with Mamoru for Mikasa's genderbend name as it means "protector" which seemed rather fitting  
> Jean's genderbend name is Jeanne

Jeanne sat quietly on the couch in a daze, utterly unaware of the world around her. Her mind wondering elsewhere instead of concentrating on what she should be doing right now. Far too distracted by the sight before her, not a care in the world whatsoever. Her hormones and teenage mind eluding any other information other than the sight before her.

She was currently watching her boyfriend of 3 years, Mamoru Ackerman lifting weights while she was sat on the couch. Though she herself was not unhealthy by any means, he tended to use them as a form of coping with his past trauma's. Finding it a good distraction from the many stresses in his life, but not to an addicting level to the point he had no other outlets.

He enjoyed keeping fit mind you, but he had admitted to her a long time ago it was to deal with anger. From the loss of his parents, having to move in with his Aunt Levi at a young age and their strained relationship, to having to deal with his adopted sister's antics. Though it had lessened in later years, during his preteens it had been pretty bad.

He had later learned he and his Aunt Levi had dealt with a lot of loss herself, finding common ground. They were both awkward with showing affection for each other but truly did care for one another. She was just stubborn and awkward with showing her feelings, but he liked to tease her about it from time to time.

She peered at him from the rim of her cup, her brownish gold eyes intense. Her cheeks red with a blush as she admired her half Asian boyfriend from a distance with utter joy. Not even the most attractive of fittest of male models today could compare to Mamoru, he was everything she had ever wanted and more.

His pale creamy skin like alabaster, his beautiful dark eyes that reflected in the sun reminding her of jet stones. That silky black hair of his, cut into a short cut with his silky black bangs tousling his forehead. The way he looked when thinking, in a daze almost and yet an air of maturity yet mystery about him when he did.

It always smelled so amazing, she loved to run her hands through it. Be it when they were making out or when they were having sex. She had always loved his hair, from day one. It was the first thing she noticed about him, awkwardly commenting on how pretty it was. Later seeing how corny that was, but he thought it had been adorable.

Compared to her rather pale ash brown hair, his was silky black and reflected the light. She had never seen hair so fine, nor so thick and lush at the same time. Yes, she was jealous. His fine fingertips, the softness of his hands. He really did have beautiful hands, perfect structure and not too big. She just loved to touch them and hold them in her own.

The hands that loved her and caressed her, that cupped her cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. The hands that intertwined with her own in public, the ones that kept her safe. She would never know how she got so lucky, but every day she was grateful. Back in middle school she never would have thought that Mamoru would spare her the light of day.

For him to be her lover, let alone have accepted her confession felt like a dream. Thinking that he would have rejected her flat out, having need to be pep talked by Marco beforehand. She was so happy to have him, yet so scared he would one day disappear from her grasp. Like she would wake up and this had all been a dream.

She loved Mamoru with all her heart, she idolized him and praised him for all his hard work. Back when she had been his admirer, she did nothing but stand up for his efforts. However, she worried about the secrets he kept to himself. The ones he never talked about, at least not with her anyway. The ones his friends knew about but not her.

She tightened the grip on her mug, a gentle rub being heard from the pressure. His friends knew more about Mamoru than she did, and she had liked him for 3 years. She wondered why he couldn't trust her enough to tell her about the pains that lingered deep within his heart, only wanting to support him.

Suddenly the cup jerked spilling hot tea all over Jeanne's hand. Not realizing her own strength, the surprise and heat from the cup causing her to hiss in pain. She didn't have enough time to prevent it from happening as she hadn't really been paying attention and let her emotions get the better of her rationality.

Mamoru heard her cry of pain and instantly stopped his exercising. Though he was busy training, he was always aware of what went on around him. Listening in just in case. "Babe you ok?" he replied cautiously. His voice like pure silk making her heart flutter. She could hear the genuine worry in his voice, easing the anger she had felt earlier.

Jeanne mentally scolded herself for being so damn clumsy "Y… Yeah, just burned myself is all" she replied awkwardly. A cold tap would help with this, but it was her own fault for drifting off. She didn't want to bother him when he was busy, besides it was nothing serious she could take care of this mess herself.

Upon hearing this Mamoru stiffened, his dark eyes filling with concern. He then stopped lifting and approached Jeanne faster than she could explain herself for what happened. He then gripped her wrist semi tightly and pulled her over to the sink. She complained she was fine but he would have none of it whatsoever, noticing her hand was turning red.

He then flipped on the cold tap and placed her hand under the water making her hiss in pain. The water ran over the burn, slowly easing the pain of the temperature burn. However, Mamoru held Jeanne's hand the entire time. Refusing to let go of her, watching the burn ease until it was less angry, the swollen appearance slowly fading away.

Eventually the burning sensation in Jeanne's hand went away, simply aware of the temperature of the cold tap. The pain she previously felt now all but gone replaced with chilly fingers. "Um… M… Mamoru. My hand" she asked hesitantly her cheeks now as red as her burn had been. Everything had happened so fast she had no time to process any of it.

Mamoru then snapped out of his state, releasing the tightness of his grip. But he did not let go of her hand, simply turning to face her. Still holding her hand tightly in his own. He slowly averted his gaze to her hand, examining it to make sure it was fully healed. It looked better, the swelling had gone down and she would quickly recover.

However, he had been very worried, hearing her hiss in pain so loudly like that. Thinking she had seriously hurt herself with the cup of steaming hot tea. But was relieved to know she was ok. He slowly examined her hand, taking in her fine fingers and soft skin. Brushing his fingers over her knuckles affectionately, part of him still worrying if she was truly ok.

"You sure you're ok" he asked worriedly. Jeanne could often be stubborn, not because she meant to be. She just tended to hate being a bother for him and was used to taking care of herself. Though he knew he was hard to read sometimes, he truly did care about her a great deal and made sure to treasure everything she was and what she did for him.

Jeanne felt her cheeks heat again, he always treated her like something precious. He was the perfect boyfriend. She felt a wave of courage flush over her like the water had over her hand. "Y… you can kiss it better if you like" she replied bravely her tone shy. Kissing it better never really worked, but it helped take away the pain you were feeling to feel happy.

Mamoru then blinked, but a small smile eventually appeared on his face. His black eyes so soft and loving. He then raised her hand to kiss her fingers gently, his lips like feathers on her skin. Not averting his gaze the entire time, wanting to know that he wanted to make it go away even if it took time.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of Jeankasa on here, genderbent or original  
> I feel like as a male, Mikasa would be more protective but in a cute way


End file.
